It is Christmas Time Again
by cath2545
Summary: Christmas time is a wonderful time of the year. Now a week before Thanksgiving the start of the holiday season. Too many painful memories. Christmas has lost it's meaning for Peyton could one little boy be her miracle and bring back the magic.
1. Chapter 1

It is Christmas Time Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of One Tree Hill.

Intro: Christmas was supposed to be happy, joyous, exciting and loving. But for Peyton Sawyer Christmas time brought memories of hurt, pain, and loneliness. The last few years have been the worst. Most of her friends have their own lives and families now. Peyton was going to look at Christmas as just another day like all the rest in her life. Will a miracle change Peyton's life forever?

Chapter 1

It was a week before Thanksgiving the start of the holiday season. This was her least favorite time of the year. This year Peyton was just going to ignore the fact that the holiday season was here and go on like every other day in her life. There was already talk about the Christmas company party, which she won't be going too. Every year it just seemed to her it just got earlier and earlier with everything.

The feel of the holiday season was in full swing in Tree Hill. Light up night was on Friday and next week is Thanksgiving. The stores were already decorating and the sales have begun even before Black Friday.

Haley and Nathan were having the same discussion they have ever year whether it will be a real tree or the artificial one they have. Haley usually wins and they end up with a real tree. Nathan goes along with it every year.

Brooke wants everything supersized decorations, parties and gifts. This is her favorite time of the year. She loves to share it with all the people she loves. Brooke has a very special mission this year and that is to see that Peyton Sawyer has the best Christmas of her life. And that a special little boy gets what he wants for Christmas.

Peyton is sitting her office in LA. she owns and works Red Bedroom Records. Her phone rang, she really did not want to talk to anyone so she just let the machine get it.

"P Sawyer if you are there you better pick this phone up now." Brooke said annoyed.

Peyton cringed at Brooke's voice. She reached over and picked it up.

"I knew you were there where else would be?" Brooke stated.

"Yes Brooke you found me." "What can I do for you?" asked Peyton.

"You can get your bone ass back her for the holidays." Brooke told her.

"Brooke we have had this discussion before." "I do not do the holidays you know that." Peyton said.

"Peyton there is something you need to know." "Do you remember hearing about the subway accident in New York?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah I do." "It was real bad from what they were saying." she said.

"What you don't know is that Lucas and Lindsey were on that train and Lindsey was killed." "Lucas is in a coma and there is no sign of him waking up." "The thing is their three year old little boy Keith Allen Scott is here with me and Julian we have temporary custody right now but after the holidays they said they are going to have find a foster home until Lucas gets better or he can be adopted." Brooke told her.

There was silence on the line. Peyton was taken aback when she heard what had happened. She thought to herself.

"Lucas oh my God."

"Peyton you there?" questioned Brooke.

"Yeah I am here." she said.

"You need to come home Peyton , you may be the only one who can give Keith what he wants for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peyton was trying to take in all that she just heard. Lucas, Lindsey and Keith. She thought to herself.

"How could she give Keith what he wants for Christmas?"

"She has been over Lucas for a long time now she feels sorry everything that has happened."

"But What do I have to with it?" Peyton asked.

"It ended with a lie I told him and he is to know nothing about that."

Brooke went to the hospital where Lucas was. Dr. Marian Walker is his doctor.

"How is he doing today?" Brooke asked.

"He is the same no change." "But something strange did happen when one of the therapist were in here; he started talking about Lucas's family in hope that it would trigger something." "He was talking about high school and some of stories you told us and he said Peyton Sawyer's name and his EEG went off the chart." "Lucas is not dead he is in there somewhere do you know where this Peyton Sawyer is?" Dr. asked.

"Yes I do, and she knows about the situation." Brooke said.

"What is the problem then?" "If she knows then why is she not here?" asked Dr. Walker.

"Dr. Walker things are complicated between Lucas and Peyton." "I am going to go and see her and explain the situation a litter better than I did before." Brooke told her.

"I hope you get her to understand the full situation." Dr. Walker said.

"Oh she will because I will have reinforcements with me." Brooke said.

Brooke asked Haley and Karen to go with her. Brooke called her pilot and told him to have the plane ready in two hours that she was going to LA. Two hours later the girls were on their way to LA.

"Peyton is in for one big surprise." Haley said.

"Girls we are not going to give her the choice of not coming home." Karen told them.

"Damn strait I will kidnap her if needs be." Brooke said.

Peyton tried to work after that but it was hard. All she could think about is what Brooke had told her. She thought to herself.

"That Keith deserved what he wanted for Christmas she just did not understand how she could be the one to do that."

Peyton went home about an hour after that she could not work any longer. When the plane landed they went to Peyton office but she was not there. Peyton's assistant told them she had left to go home. So the girls got back into the limo and went to Peyton's.

Peyton tried to work from home but that was not working too well either. Peyton's doorbell rang. She got up to answer the door.

She pulled it open and she got the surprise of her life. There stood Brooke, Haley and Karen.

"Hi." "Come in what are you guys doing here?" asked Peyton.

They walked in and they all hugged each other.

"We are here to talk to you about coming home and talking to Lucas." "Peyton he responds when someone talks about you all of his vital sign." Karen told Peyton.

"Why me all of a sudden?" "Lucas and I have not been together for years." stated Peyton.

"P Sawyer it has always been you; I know it, they know it, the only one who has a problem is you and you know you know it also." Brooke told her.

"Peyton you have so many people that miss you." "You need to come home where you belong." Haley told her.

"Peyton little Keith already knows about you, that you are his Aunt and a good friend of his daddy's." "He wants to meet you." Karen said.

Peyton's doorbell rang again. This time a man was standing there asking her if she was Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. She told him yes. He handed her an envelope.

"Ms. Sawyer you have been summoned to appear at Lindsey Evelyn Strauss-Scott's reading of her will." "On the twenty-fifth of this month." the man said and then he left.

Peyton stood there in shock. She then opened the envelope and read what it said.

"That is in two days." "I guess I have no choice but to go back with you guys." Peyton said.

Later that night as Peyton was packing she could not help but wonder what this was all about. Why would Lindsey of all people want her at the reading of her will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning they all got on the plane for the long flight home. Peyton sat quietly in her seat. Karen walked over to her and asked if you could sit down. Peyton nodded her head.

"Peyton I know this is putting in a hard position but there truly is no choice." "I know you still have feelings for Lucas you always will as I do have feelings for Keith." "It is hard I get that but once you meet little Keith you will see why it is so important for you to be home." Karen told her.

"Karen why do you think Lindsey wants me at the reading of her will?" Peyton asked.

"I have no idea; I know there was no love lost between you two." "But there has to be a good reason for though." said Karen.

The girls watched a movie talked and just had fun. It was nice to see Peyton laugh. The plane landed and there was a care waiting for them. They were going to Karen's house.

The door open and running out yelling. "Grandma Karen your home." Keith jumped up and down.

"Hey you what about me?" Brooke asked.

Keith looked over at Brooke and then he saw Peyton for real not just a picture. He walks over to her and stops in front of her.

"Hi Aunt Peyton, I am Keith." "My daddy's in the hospital and my mommy is in heaven." "Aunt Peyton you are the one who is going to take care of me." Keith told her.

Peyton looked at the little boy with confusion in her eyes. She got down on her knees so she was level with him.

"Keith who told you I would be watching you?" she asked him.

"My mommy told me." he said.

"Sawyer you're home." Nathan said wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Aunt Peyton Jamie came running to her." yelled Jamie.

"Hi baby James." Peyton said picking him up.

"I missed you Aunt Peyton." he told her.

"I missed you too." Peyton said.

So part of the day was spent talking and remembering all the good and bad times they had together. And getting to know each other again.

"Grandma Karen, when are we going to see daddy?" Keith asked.

"We can go right now if you want too." Karen said.

"I do and Aunt Peyton has to come." Keith said.

"Will you come please Aunt Peyton please?" asked Keith with to blue eyes of his father's.

"How can I say no to that." Peyton said.

It was just Karen, Keith and Peyton going to the hospital. They wanted to see what would happen once Lucas realized Peyton was there. They arrived at the hospital and Karen went to get their visitor badges. 

"My I have three visitor badges?" Karen asked.

"I know you and Keith but who is the other woman?" the nurse asked.

"That is Peyton Sawyer." Karen told her.

The nurse handed her the badges and they were on their way to Lucas's room. He was on the second floor. Keith was so excited that Peyton was finally here. He walked Peyton right to the door.

"Grandma Karen, me and Aunt Peyton are going to go in first ok." Keith told her.

Karen just smiled a knowing smile and Peyton and Keith were in Lucas's room. Peyton looked over at Lucas and all the machines he was hooked up on. Keith started pulling Peyton to the bed.

"Come on Aunt Peyton let's go see daddy." Keith said.

As they got closer Keith yelled out. "Daddy, Aunt Peyton's here."

The one machine started to beep faster. Keith wanted to sit next to Lucas so Peyton lifted him up and put him next to him.

"Hi daddy, now you can get better Aunt Peyton is here." Keith told him as he gave him a hug.

Peyton smile at the adoration he has for his daddy. Keith reached over and took Peyton's hand and put it in Lucas hand. Peyton felt the connection they have instantly. Every nerve in her body felt a fire it has not for years. Lucas's monitors went off the chart. Nurses and doctors came running in. Among them was Lucas's doctor, Dr. Marian Walker.

"What is going on here and who are you?" questioned Dr. Marian Walker.

"My name is Peyton Sawyer and I came to see Lucas because I was asked too." Peyton told her.

"It's ok, he is ok." "I know why this happened." she told the rest of the nurses and doctors that came in.

"So you are Peyton Sawyer, we have been waiting for you." "This is what I was hoping would happen, this means that Lucas is aware of some of his surroundings which is good." Dr. Walker told her.

"Guilty." Peyton said.

"Hi Keith how are you today?" she asked him.

"I good and happy Aunt Peyton is here." Keith said.

Peyton asked if she could go and get Karen to stay here with Keith while they go somewhere to talk. Peyton and got Karen and she and Dr. Walker went to talk.

"I am sorry but I really do not understand why it is important for me to be here." "Lucas and I have not been together or had much contact for years now." Peyton told her.

"Well Peyton the human brain is a funny thing when someone that is comatose like Lucas we as doctors have no idea what if anything is going on in there." "Then that day someone said your name and his monitors' when off we then knew you were the key to maybe unlock his brain to come back to us." Dr. Walker said.

"The key?" Peyton thought to herself.

"Does Lucas know what happen to his wife Lindsey?" asked Peyton.

"Yes he does, he was conscious when they got him to the hospital in New York so he does know his wife is dead." Dr. Walker told her.

"It was after his surgery there that he went into a coma and has not regained consciousness." she told Peyton.

"What can I do for him?" asked Peyton.

"You can come and sit and talk with him about things you did when you were young." "Tell him only stuff about you and him that only you two know." "Things like that." Dr. Walker told her.

Peyton and the doctor walked out together for the room they were in. Peyton had a lot to think about but much in doing so. Tomorrow is the reading of the will something Peyton was not looking forward too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Peyton and Brooke went to the reading Lindsey's will. Karen had Keith. They got to the office where Lindsey's family was which was very uncomfortable for Peyton. Brooke and Peyton went and said on the other side of the office. A man walked out of the office.

"Is there a Ms. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer here?" he asked.

Peyton stood up and it felt like a thousand eyes were looking at her.

"I am she." Peyton said.

"Please come with me." he asked.

Peyton followed him into his office. It was a large room with a large desk and a table and chair's set up in front of a TV.

"Ms. Sawyer, my name is Trent Benson I am the one who handled Lucas's and Lindsey's wills both together and separately." Trent Benson told her.

"Mr. Benson I do not understand why I am here." "Lindsey and I did not exactly see eye to eye." Peyton said.

"Ms. Sawyer all I know is that about a year ago Lindsey came to see me and gave me this letter which is addressed to you." "She told me to have you come to the reading of her will and you will understand everything." he told her.

Trent Benson handed Peyton the letter.

"I have no prior knowledge of what is written in this letter but if there is something that changes her will in any way that will be what is to be done." Trent told her.

Peyton took the letter from Trent and he left the office. Peyton looked at it for several seconds. Not really sure she wanted to know what it said. She opened the envelope inside there was a letter she took it out and read it.

_Dear Peyton,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am no longer living with that being said. I know we did not like each other and felt threatened by each other's existence. I was angry when you came back from LA. That is when Lucas started to write again. His muse was back your being back in Tree Hill gave him the incentive to write again not only that but the book was about you his comet. It hurt known that you being so close could do this to him. I begged him to go back to New York where he could finish the book but he refused to leave. Peyton we said some horrible things to each other just to hurt the other. For that I am sorry and I would hope you would forgive me now. As things went on and Lucas and I did get married after you convincing him you had someone else in your life and were in love. Though I question if any of that was true. We moved to New York City and he finished his book and we had a baby. When I read the manuscript I knew then it was a beautiful epic love story about a boy who saw a comet and it left. The boy felt broken inside and lost and alone and did not even believe in himself. Then the comet came back and everything in the boy's live came back to him he felt whole again. Although, I had come along. Peyton that was never mine and Lucas's story it is yours and Lucas's story one that needed to be told and now one that needs to be lived._

_Peyton I knew from the start I could never have that part of Lucas that you and only you have the key to unlock it. You need to use that key not only for Lucas and Keith but for yourself. You deserve to let yourself feel those feelings for Lucas that you have been hiding for so long. I want you to let him back into your life I mean all the way in. Peyton you are Lucas's true soulmate the one he has loved since he first saw you. _

_I have a favor to you ask of you. Please take care of Lucas and Keith. Love them and let them love you._

_Now here is the new addendum to my will: It is my wish that you have temporary custody of Keith Allen Scott until the time that Lucas and you can raise him together. But in the event that something happens to Lucas you and you alone will have permanent custody of Keith Allen Scott in hope that you would adopt him. _

_Peyton I am asking you to take of the two people that mean more then I could ever say. I am trusting that your heart can open up to Lucas again so that you can live the life that you two have always been destine to live._

_With great Respect,_

_Lindsey Evelyn Strauss-Scott_

Peyton just sat on the chair and stared at the paper she could not believe what she just read. She felt like she was in a dream and could not wake up. Her head was spiraling with all that she read. Was this for real or was someone playing a terrible joke on her. She just did not know what to think. After a few minutes she got up and went to the door and opened it. She asked Trent to come in. She showed him the letter.

"Well it looks like I will be making the changes to the will." he told her.

"But what about Lindsey's family will they fight for custody?" asked Peyton.

"They are well in their rights too." "I know they were not happy when Brooke Davis got temporary custody." "I am probably save in saying that they will try to get Keith away from you." he told her.

"That little boy has already been through enough he does not need to go through any more." Peyton stated.

"I agree with you but we will have to wait and see." Trent told her.

Trent went and opened the door to let the others in. They played the DVD of Lindsey's will where she stated what she wanted done. Then Trent went to his desk and called his assistant and asked her to send in Ms. Davis with Keith. So Brooke and Keith come in.

"Ms. Sawyer would it be alright with you if I read the letter Lindsey left for you to everyone. Peyton nodded her head. Trent read the letter to them. Most of them were appalled that Keith was to have custody of Keith.

"That is not right he should raised by family not a stranger." Lindsey's mother.

"I am sorry but this is a legal and binding contract."Trent told them.

"Ms. Davis please hand over Keith Allen Scott to Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Trent asked her.

Brooke did as asked she was to do so. Keith was happy too.

Lindsey's family was less than happy. They told her this was not last of this.

Keith could not to see his daddy and tell him. Peyton took him to the hospital to see Lucas.

Keith climbed up on Lucas's bed and whispered into his daddy's ear. One of Lucas's monitors went off. A nurse came in to see what was going on she saw Peyton and smiled and left the room. Peyton watched the scene in front of her and it made smile. There were two boys she could love if she let herself. The question is will she let herself open up to Lucas again or will she be too afraid to risk being hurt again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peyton watched them sleep as she sat in the chair. Soon she also was asleep. A night nurse came into check on Lucas and she saw a woman and a child there. The child was in the bed and the woman was asleep in the chair. She went out to call security when the head nurse told her it was alright for them to be in there. She told her the woman was Peyton Sawyer and the little boy was Lucas's son Keith.

Dr. Walker came into do her rounds. She went into Lucas's room and saw the scene she did not have the heart to wake Peyton up. Brooke showed up shortly after that by this time Keith and Peyton were both awake.

"Good morning Dr. Walker." Peyton said.

"How did you sleep?" You did not look very comfortable." she asked Peyton.

"I was fine and I think Keith slept the best he has in a long time." Peyton said.

"By the monitors Lucas had also had a very good night." Dr. Walker said.

"Good morning daddy." Keith said as he kissed his cheek.

"Aunt Peyton, give daddy a kiss." said Keith.

Dr. Walker smiled and looked at Peyton who leaned over and kissed Lucas's forehead.

"Keith certainly knows what he wants." Dr. Walker said.

"Yes he does." Peyton said smiling.

"Peyton I want to thank you for coming because in the long run I have a feeling that you are the one that is going to help him the most." Dr. Walker said.

Dr. Walker left the room as Brooke walked in.

"Hey guys, you are here early." said Brooke.

"Actually we never left, we slept here last night." Peyton told her.

"I need to talk to you." "Haley is here she is going to take Keith for the day." Brooke told her.

"Hey Keith how would you like to spend the day with Jamie and Aunt Haley?" asked Peyton.

"Really, it will be fun." Keith said.

Peyton and Keith walked down to the waiting room where Haley and Jamie were.

"Hi Keith." Jamie said.

Keith went over to Jamie and gave him a hi-five.

"Haley is everything alright?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke will tell you what is going on." "Keith will be alright with us." Haley told her.

Keith went over and gave Peyton and big hug and kiss then they left. Brooke had been waiting for them to leave. Brooke let out a big sigh before she went into the waiting room. She did not want to do this but they had given her no choice. Lindsey's family somehow got their lawyer to have a custody hearing for today. Brooke had to give her serve her with the summons. It was either Brooke or a Deputy Sheriff that would do it so she said she would do it.

"Hey P, how you holding up?" asked Brooke

"Brooke what is going on." "I saw the look on Haley face and she said you would tell me." stated Peyton.

Brooke handed Peyton the envelope; Peyton looked at it then she looked at Brooke.

"Is this what I think it is?" "A summons." questioned Peyton.

"Yes, the Deputy Sheriff brought this morning looking for you." Brooke told her.

Peyton read it, she closed her eyes.

"How can they do this?" "Keith has been through enough and now this." "I have to call Trent Benson." she told Brooke.

Peyton got his card out of her bag and dialed the number. His assistant answered. Peyton told her who she was and she needed to talk to him as soon as possible. The assistant put her on hold and buzzed his office. The assistant told him who it was he to his assistant that he could no longer be any help to her as he is now the Strauss family's lawyer. The assistant told Peyton what she was told and hung up.

"That S.O.B. he is Lindsey's family's lawyer now." "What am I going to do now?" "I have no way to fight for Keith." "He is not going to understand when they want to take him back to New York." Peyton said angrily.

"Peyton I already have a call in for my lawyer is supposed to get back to me." "You are not going to lose that little boy." Brooke told her.

"It is two days before Thanksgiving what are we going to do?" asked Peyton.

Brooke's cell rings it is the lawyer she called.

"Jeremy, thank you for getting back to me." "Has the situation been explained to you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes it has but I have to tell you Brooke it is not going to be easy." "I will do the best I can." "When can we meet the hearing is at 1:00 not a lot of time left to talk." Jeremy said.

"It's 10:00 now let's meet in my office in a half hour." Brooke told him.

"Let's go P and stop this madness." Brooke said.

They arrived at Brooke's office ten minutes later. Jeremy Kolter arrived shortly after them. Jeremy was in his mid-fifties slightly graying medium build. He greeted Brooke with a hug.

"Mr. Kolter, I can't thank you enough for doing this on such short notice." Peyton said.

"Jeremy, this is Peyton Sawyer." Brooke said.

"Nice to meet you Peyton, please call me Jeremy." he said as he extended his hand to Peyton to shake.

The three of them sat down and talked about what Jeremy was going to do in court.

"Do you think the Judge will go for it?" asked Peyton.

"I am hoping so." "But I did find something out when I called the New York office it seems that Lindsey had one of the publishing house's lawyer's wittiness and signed and notarized it." "I have asked them to send a copy of it to me." "It probably at my office right now, they were faxing it." Jeremy told them.

"So this is a good thing?" questioned Peyton.

"Yes it is very good." he told her.

They are in court now the Judge is hearing the information form Lindsey's side of the family. Trent Benson enters Lindsey letter into evidence. The Judge reads it.

"Mr. Benson it is stated clearly here that Lindsey Strauss-Scott wants Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to have custody of Keith Allen Scott." the Judge told him.

"Yes your honor we know that the thing is Ms. Sawyer is not true blood family." Trent Benson said.

"Be that as it may it is clearly stated Lindsey Strauss-Scott wants Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." he told him.

"Your honor if I may, I think I can clear this up." "First of all I have a document her that has proof that Lindsey Strauss-Scott did indeed write the letter as it was witnessed and signed and notarized by Mr. Robert Starkly; who happens to be one of the Strauss lawyers." Jeremy told the Judge.

The Balfe came and took the piece of paper to the Judge who read it. Then he looked at the letter that Trent had given him and saw that it had been altered. The Judge was quiet for a few minutes.

"I have study both of these letters and it seems that one seems to have been altered from the original." "Which highly disturbs me." "I am ready to make my ruling." "Upon great consideration and the evidence I have seen here my ruling which is in the best interest of Keith Allen Scott." "That Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer have custody as it was stated in Lindsey Strauss- Scott's will." "Court augured." the Judge said as he got up to leave.

There were words exchanged at the end when leaving but that was over.

"Jeremy how can I thank you?" asked Peyton.

"Just take of that little boy." "If you need anything else Brooke will get in touch with me." he told Peyton as he left.

"You ok P?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shook her head yes as tears were rolling down her face. The rest of the day they went to finish Thanksgiving shopping.


End file.
